


Birthday surprises of the love kind

by LividMilkshake



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LividMilkshake/pseuds/LividMilkshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thing I thought of in Honour of Tom's birthday, unsure whether to turn it into a multi chaptered thing or leave it. Note - I left it general for all readers! I have you covered ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday surprises of the love kind

The room cheered as tom finished blowing out the candles to his birthday cake. Tom was smiling ear to ear as he usually did but this birthday was amazing. He was surrounded by friends that were genuinely passionate about spending time with him on this day and he really appreciated this party only there was something missing, something that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

Tom was thinking so much about what it was. Friends? No everyone was here and the ones that wasn’t all sent him wishes for today. Happiness? No he had been chipper since the first thing this morning. He always was happy a lot of the time despite the stresses of his work. Then what was it? 

Tom laughed at the well wishes as he went through the crowd of people and thats when he saw the prettiest sight in his life. 

There you were standing there looking stunning. His breath hitched and he could swear he was on cloud 9. You looked back at him with a smile on your face. Was he dreaming or did you attend for his party? Was you someone he didn’t get the chance to meet yet? He knew he was going to fix that predicament white soon. 

“Hello, I believe we have not been introduced at all. My name is Tom a pleasure to be with you.” he said giving you a quick hug not wanting to be so in your face, rude and trying not to knock the drink out of your hand. 

“My name is y/n pleasure to meet you Tom. I must say I’m quite a fan of your work” you said, to Tom your voice was like music to his ears he never knew that even your voice would be that exquisite. But then again he would have loved it anyway. 

“How comes we haven’t met darling? I think it’s criminal that we haven’t been!” He continued feeling his heart beat really fast him being genuinely enthralled by you. 

“A friend of your friend, hope it was ok” you replied suddenly sounding wary.

“Of course it is in fact you more than welcome.” Tom said making sure you were comforted by his words “Besides I think I’ve found what I’ve been missing...”


End file.
